tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kgman04 as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
18:02 CD-TDA Hi, Kgman04. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 18:02 Kgman04 Kgman04, and I will be auditioning for Candy and Trixie. 18:02 CD-TDA Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 18:02 CD-TDA That means Candy will go first. 18:02 CD-TDA Then Trixie. 18:02 CD-TDA This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:02 Kgman04 Okay. 18:03 CD-TDA Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:03 CD-TDA A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:03 Kgman04 No, I don't. 18:03 CD-TDA A simple "no" will suffice. 18:03 CD-TDA Moving on... 18:03 CD-TDA B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:03 Kgman04 No. 18:04 CD-TDA No need to be so stern either. 18:04 CD-TDA C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 18:04 Kgman04 's eye twitches. 18:05 CD-TDA Is that your final answer? 18:05 Kgman04 Candy's flirty side will definitely be heavily emphasized and explored, and focus more on what she wants within herself rather than the attachment to another person. 18:05 CD-TDA Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Justin. Please begin. 18:05 =-= Bbhinton15 is now known as Justin15 18:05 Justin15 -- START -- 18:05 Justin15 *drinks water* 18:05 Kgman04 Oh, hey, Justin. ;) Nice bottle. 18:05 Kgman04 It really... 18:05 Kgman04 Suits your... 18:06 Kgman04 Muscles. 18:06 Kgman04 giggles. 18:06 Justin15 *continues to drink water* Oh, yeah, thanks, uhh... what was your name? 18:06 Kgman04 Candy! You know. Because I'm so sweet. 18:06 Kgman04 :3 18:06 Justin15 Sandy? Doesn't sound sweet to me. *laughs* Oh, well. 18:06 Justin15 begins to walk off. 18:07 Kgman04 grabs Justin's bicep. 18:07 Kgman04 Wait! 18:07 Justin15 :o 18:07 Kgman04 Oooh. 18:07 Kgman04 You must work out a LOT. 18:07 Justin15 ... :3 18:07 Kgman04 You must lift, like, three hundred grams! 18:07 Justin15 Well, you know... with all of my fitness instructors. I love talking about what I do. Because I'm me. 18:08 Kgman04 Totes! 18:08 Justin15 Keep talking about me. :) 18:08 Kgman04 is uncomfortable. 18:08 Kgman04 Uh, well, look at the time. 18:08 Kgman04 listens. 18:08 Kgman04 Uhhh... 18:08 CD-TDA We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 18:08 CD-TDA Your second character is Trixie. We'll redo the audition process with them as soon as the transcripter finishes their transcription. Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions